Obtaining the location of a mobile device that is accessing a wireless network may be useful for many applications including, for example, emergency calls, personal navigation, asset tracking, locating a friend or family member, etc. Location of a mobile device requires network and/or mobile resources and may require providing assistance data to the mobile device to aid in the determination of a location. However, as mobile devices progress from being mostly smartphones to a plethora of new devices, such as internet of everything (IOT) devices, the devices are becoming more specialized, cheaper and more heterogenous in their RF requirements and needs. For example, a smartphone may be able to support several RF bands but a cheaper IOT device may only be able to communicate or receive data over some RF bands or some portions of those RF bands. As a result, there is a need to improve the capability to support positioning of devices with various limitations in their RF capabilities.